


Beware of Greeks Bearing Gifts

by SockPrincess



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: Or in this case, Greeks, beware of gifts.





	Beware of Greeks Bearing Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacewitchescantdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Group: Trojan Horse with Vore Fetish/ Greeks." I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
